Ue Kara Bomi
CD Information ; Artist : AKB48 ; Single : Ue Kara Bomi (上からマリコ) ; Release Date : 2011.12.07 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You, Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KIZM-135～6 (Regular Edition Type A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-137～8 (Regular Edition Type K, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 : KIZM-139～40 (Regular Edition Type B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,524 Regular Edition Details ; CD # Ue Kara Bomi (上からマリコ) / Senbatsu # Noel no Yoru (ノエルの夜) # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Rinjin wa Kizutsukanai (隣人は傷つかない) / Team A #* (Type-K Exclusive track) Zero-Sum Taiyou (ゼロサム太陽) / Team K #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Yobisute Fantasy (呼び捨てファンタジー) / Team B # Ue Kara Bomi (off-vocal) # Noel no Yoru (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Rinjin wa Kizutsukanai (off-vocal) #* (Type-K Exclusive track) Zero-Sum Taiyou (off-vocal) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Yobisute Fantasy (off-vocal) ; DVD # Ue Kara Bomi Music Video # Noel no Yoru Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) Rinjin wa Kizutsukanai Music Video #* (Type-K Exclusive track) Zero-Sum Taiyou Music Video #* (Type-B Exclusive track) Yobisute Fantasy Music Video # #* (Type-A Exclusive track) 24th Single Janken Senbatsu Tournament (First Part) #* (Type-K Exclusive track) 24th Single Janken Senbatsu Tournament (Middle Part) #* (Type-B Exclusive track) 24th Single Janken Senbatsu Tournament (Last Part) # ... Theatre Edition Details ; CD #Ue Kara Bomi #Noel no Yoru #Hashire! Penguin (走れ！ペンギン) / Team 4 #Ue kara Mariko (off-vocal) #Noel no Yoru (off-vocal) #Hashire! Penguin (off-vocal) Included Members 'Ue Kara Bomi' ★ Senbatsu (16 Members, Yoon Bomi Center) * Team A: Cho Miyeon, Im Nayeon, Ki Heehyun * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi * Team B: Jung Jinsol, Park Chorong, Viian Wong, Yoo Jeongyeon * Team 4: Chonnasorn Sajakul, Jung Mimi, Oh Hayoung * AKB48 Kenkyuusei: Kim Sohye 'Noel no Yoru' * Team A: Bang Minah, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Kim Jiho, Wendy Son * Team K: Hyun Seunghee, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Lee Kaeun, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun * Team B: Choi Hyojung, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong * Team 4: Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Kim Jisoo, Kim Seolhyun 'Rinjin wa Kizutsukanai' Team A (16 Members) * Team A: Ahn Heeyeon, Baek Yebin, Bang Minah, Cho Haseul, Cho Miyeon, Choi Yujin, Im Yoona, Jeong Eunji, Ki Heehyun, Kim Jiho, Kim Sojung, Lee Hyeri, Myoui Mina, Oh Seunghee, Park Jihyo, Wendy Son 'Zero-Sum Taiyou' Team K (16 Members) * Team K: Choi Yuna, Hirai Momo, Hyun Seunghee, Jung Wheein, Jung Yerin, Kim Chanmi, Kim Chungha, Kim Hyoyeon, Kim Yongsun, Kim Yoohyeon, Lee Kaeun, Miyauchi Haruka, Moon Byulyi, Son Jihyun, Yoo Shiah, Yoon Bomi 'Yobisute Fantasy' Team B (16 Members) * Team B: Bae Juhyun, Choi Hyojung, Han Dong, Im Jinah, Im Nayeon, Jung Jinsol, Jung Soyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Lee Yoobin, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong, Viian Wong, Yoo Jeongyeon 'Hashire! Penguin' Team 4 (13 Members) * Team 4: Chang Seungyeon, Chonnasorn Sajakul, Jang Yeeun, Ji Suyeon, Jung Haerim, Jung Mimi, Kim Jisoo, Kim Kyungjoo, Kim Seolhyun, Kim Sohee, Kim Yewon, Oh Hayoung, Yoon Chaekyung General Information Ue Kara Bomi is AKB48's 24th Major Single, 26th Overall and 15th since their label change to KING RECORDS. this single features the Senbatsu elected by the Janken Senbatsu Tournament, featuring Yoon Bomi as center of the single. Trivia * First senbatsu of Chonnasorn Sajakul, Jung Mimi, Ki Heehyun, Kim Sohye and Oh Hayoung. * This is the sixth AKB48 single to sell 1,000,000 copies. The first being Beginner, second being Sakura no Ki ni Narou, third being Everyday, Katyusha, fourth being Flying Get, and the fifth being Kaze wa Fuiteiru. * Noel no Yoru is the 7/11 Special AKB48 x Seven&I CHRISTMAS Campaign CM Song. Category: AKB48 Singles